1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus and an ophthalmologic control method, and a program, for acquiring specific information of an eye to be inspected (for measuring, inspecting, or photographing eye characteristics).
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional ophthalmologic apparatus for measuring eye refractive power of an eye to be inspected, in which automatic adjustment (automatic alignment) is performed so that aligned states in front-back, left-right, and up-down directions of an acquiring unit (apparatus measuring portion) with respect to the eye to be inspected become within predetermined ranges. In this case, there is a case where although the alignment is completed, measurement cannot be performed correctly because of a disease such as cataract. In this case, it is known to move the measurement position manually from the center of pupil in the left-right direction and in the up-down direction so that multiple measurements are performed while searching for measurable positions.
Further, it is known to continue the automatic adjustment (automatic tracking) so that the aligned state of the acquiring unit with respect to the eye to be inspected becomes within a predetermined range only in the front-back direction, and to perform the adjustment by a manual operation in the left-right direction and in the up-down direction (see Japanese Patent No. 4428987).
However, the ophthalmologic apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 4428987 has the following problem. An electronic joystick is used for the automatic tracking only in the front-back direction, and the alignment is performed manually in the left-right direction and in the up-down direction, and hence the operation includes a rotation motion that is hard to operate. Specifically, in the ophthalmologic apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 4428987, in order to move the acquiring unit (apparatus measuring portion) in the left-right direction and in the up-down direction by using the joystick, it is necessary to tilt the joystick in the left-right direction while rotating the joystick. In addition, in order to perform the measurement while moving the acquiring unit in the left-right direction and in the up-down direction, it is necessary to press a switch disposed on the upper portion of the joystick while rotating the joystick.